


Familiar

by kyOMG



Series: Witch Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard really, really, <em>really</em> hated cats.  Yeah, yeah, he knows—He’s a witch.  Cats, witches… they are supposed to like each other, right?  Well, Gerard really doesn’t like them.  Like, <em>at all</em>.  They were whiny and boring and rude.  If they could talk they’d probably tell Gerard that he stunk and that he was the worst witch they had ever seen.  So what if he didn’t like to shower and his spells usually turned his hair (or Mikey’s) green?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! A cute oneshot! The beginning of a series of cute oneshots! That revolve around Gerard, Frank, fluff, and magic! 
> 
> I'd been working on this for a while, along with something else that I'll hopefully have up this weekend. This is a filling of a prompt on everythingisfrerardandnothinghurts. It's supposed to be based off of Supernatural... which... I don't really... watch. But I just loved the prompt and I had to write it so if it's not what you wanted prompt-giver then I'm sorry! :(

Gerard really, really, _really_ hated cats. Yeah, yeah, he knows—He’s a witch. Cats, witches… they are supposed to like each other, right? Well, Gerard really doesn’t like them. Like, _at all_. They were whiny and boring and rude. If they could talk they’d probably tell Gerard that he stunk and that he was the worst witch they had ever seen. So what if he didn’t like to shower and his spells usually turned his hair (or Mikey’s) green? 

All of these thoughts flashed through Gerard’s mind when he was outside of his shitty apartment, smoking his second to last cigarette down to the filter and trying to shoo off the clingy black cat that seemed to be obsessed with his leg.

“Go away!” Gerard sighed, finally throwing the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. The cat mewled at him, and scratched at his pajama bottoms. Gerard rolled his eyes and bent down to run his hands over the fur of the animal, only to be jolted by a current that came from the cat. Gerard fell on his ass, his hair standing slightly and his mouth open wide. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Damn straight, buddy,” said the cat. Well, the boy. Cat. Boy. Whatever, there was a cat and Gerard touched it and then it was a boy. A very good looking boy, Gerard’s mind added. “Don’t give me that look! What, never heard of familiars?”

Gerard’s eyes widened. _Familiars_? “Of course!” Gerard groaned. His grandma told him that he’d find his familiar eventually. And it just _had_ to be a cat. “Never thought you would shock me, though,” Gerard mumbled. The familiar— _his_ familiar—laughed.

“I’m Frank,” the boy crawled close to Gerard and touched his arm, and Gerard felt the current run through him again, “and I’m yours.” Gerard reached his hand out and touched the familiar’s fingers on his arm. “We—We’re each others, now. Our souls are—“

“Bonded,” Gerard whispered. Frank made a sound that sounded to Gerard a lot like purring. Gerard sighed, hoping that Frank didn’t have _too_ many feline qualities in his human form, and got up to his feet. “Come on,” he said. Frank looked at him with confusion written on his face. “If you’re my familiar, I’m going to need some more stuff for the apartment. Where do you live?” Frank scrunched his nose up and looked down at his scuffed up sneakers.

“It doesn’t matter. Just get me fluffy sheets and milk. Well, and food, but mostly milk,” Frank said. Gerard looked at him and shrugged. “And cigarettes. Lots of cigarettes,” Frank added, and Gerard laughed.

“I guess I’ll be working more, what with my familiar around an all. I can make more potions for people with you here,” Gerard said, and was happy that he may actually be able to make some money now, like his mother did when she practiced in a shop. “I can buy you lots of milk.”

Gerard thought he heard Frank purr again.

~~

It was a few weeks before Gerard got used to having a familiar. A _cat_ familiar, no less, and he had to admit, he kind of liked having Frank rub against his legs when he decided he wanted to be a cat. Frank was picky about a lot of things, which Gerard attributed to him being a snotty cat, but Gerard got used to Frank’s wants—Like keeping the window open a little at night, so Frank could smell if it rained, or how Gerard had to put small drops of sugar in Frank’s milk, because it “made it taste better.”

Gerard knew that familiars and their witches were bonded, and he could tell. He would know when Frank wanted food or wanted to take a nap (or, much more frequently, cuddle), or even when Frank thought Gerard smelled _way_ too bad and wanted him to take a shower. It was seriously freaky. And Gerard couldn’t shake the fact that he was attracted to Frank. No witch he knew had… _that_ kind of relationship with their familiar. But Gerard couldn’t help it. Frank was gorgeous, and Gerard wanted to do things to him that Frank would probably consider gross and wrong, and then what would Gerard do? He couldn’t lose his familiar now, not when he finally found it! He knew Frank probably didn’t feel the same way, but he couldn’t help stroking Frank’s arms, or giving him extra milk just to hear him purr (which, he found out, was actual purring. What the fuck?).

Frank usually slept in the bed with Gerard, which was a test in Gerard’s control, to say the least. Frank would slip into the bed a while after Gerard had laid down and snuggle up to him, burying his head into Gerard’s chest and softly scratching his nails into his skin. Gerard would wake up and spend the next twenty minutes or so willing himself not to shove Frank over and kiss him. 

One night, a few weeks after Frank had finally admitted that he was a stray, living on the streets and hardly eating when he had found Gerard, Frank had curled up beside Gerard and had fallen asleep quickly. Gerard was still awake, sketching and sipping some lukewarm coffee, and when he put his mug down he would card his fingers gently through Frank’s hair. After some time had passed he noticed Frank wasn’t sleeping as well as he usually did, and he was tossing and turning. Gerard’s eyes widened when he heard the small moan slip from Frank’s lips. This wasn’t a whimpering “I’m-having-a-nightmare-please-wake-me-up” moan, this was a… Gerard blushed and felt his dick twitch when Frank moaned again. 

He really needed to get a hold on this… this _attraction_ that he had to his familiar. Maybe a potion would work. Something to suppress his lust. Yeah. He was already working on something like that for that old man that came in the other day, offering him and Frank five hundred dollars if Gerard could come up with something that would stop him from sleeping with his secretary and save his marriage. Gerard quietly slipped out of the covers, leaving Frank to his dream, and walked into his kitchen.

~~

Gerard had been working for about ten minutes when he heard shuffling coming from the bedroom. “G-Gee?” Gerard turned and saw Frank standing, still in his pajamas, and rubbing his eyes. He had a hard on, and Gerard blushed. “What are you doing?” Frank said sleepily, “Come back to bed. It’s cold.”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to work on some potions for a bit. Maybe some spells if I get to it.” Frank was still groggily walking towards him. “Why don’t you go back to bed?” Gerard was trying—and failing—to ignore Frank’s hard cock that was pressing into his pajama shorts. Frank stood by him, looking into the herbs Gerard had out.

“I can’t sleep without you there,” Frank said, and Gerard laughed.

“You mean you can’t sleep because you don’t have anyone to take covers from. You really are a cat.”

Frank pouted and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, and Gerard’s eyes widened. “Please come to bed, Gerard?” Gerard gulped loudly when he felt Frank’s dick dig into his thigh. Was he misreading this? Or was Frank _coming onto him_? Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard’s neck, and whispered, “I want you to come to bed with me.” Gerard’s face flared red, and he felt Frank nip at his neck. Nope, definitely not misreading it, Frank was practically grinding his cock into Gerard’s thigh, and Gerard couldn’t stop himself anymore.

Turning quickly, Gerard grabbed Frank’s wrists and pulled them away from his neck, “What are you doing Frank?” Frank smirked, and licked his lips, his rough tongue working over his pink mouth slowly, and Gerard moaned. His dick was getting hard, and he knew Frank could tell. Frank was _purring_ , fuck, and Gerard backed them both up to the counter, shoving the herbs and elixirs onto the floor, not caring about the mess, and Frank spread his legs, letting Gerard grind their erections together.

Frank was still smiling when Gerard slammed their mouths together, biting Frank’s lower lip and shoving his tongue into the familiar’s mouth whenever he gasped. “We shouldn’t do this,” Gerard muttered, still kissing Frank’s lips in between words. Frank’s tongue was rough, just like a cat’s.

“There’s no—mgph—law saying familiars can’t be involved with their charges,” Frank said. He pulled back, “We are soulmates, you know.” Gerard sighed.

“Bonded, yes, I know, but it isn’t exactly normal for them to be sexually attracted to one another.” Frank was still trying to kiss Gerard, not wanting to talk about this, just wanting to _touch_. “Frank, just—“ Frank kissed his lips, “—Just let me look at something, okay?” Frank pulled away and pouted, and Gerard rolled his eyes and gave him one last peck on the lips. “I just want to make sure this won’t interfere with my magic, okay? I’m sure it won’t, but… I need to be positive.”

Frank was still trying to grind his cock onto Gerard, and Gerard really wanted to just screw the magic and take the familiar to his bedroom. Gerard started walking away, slowly, seeing as if he moved to quickly Frank would fall on his face. Frank groaned and jumped a bit on his feet, pouting. “Fuck your book, Gerard!” Gerard rolled his eyes and laughed, reaching his hand down to his pajama shorts to readjust his boner. “Actually, no, don’t fuck your book, fuck _me_ ,” Frank said, his voice turning into a purr and Gerard groaned.

“This will take… fuck, maybe ten minutes? Calm down, Frank!” Gerard said, grabbing Frank’s hand and leading into the spare bedroom that doubled mostly as a supply closet, with herbs and candles and a sturdy table that held Gerard’s Book of Shadows. It was totally _Charmed_ , Gerard loved it. Frank was huffing the whole way in, and wrinkled his nose once he smelled the incense. Frank didn’t like this room too much, said it was too stuffy and made him feel like he needed to take a bath. Once, when he decided he wanted to run around the house as a cat, he even found a mouse, which, he of course, promptly brought to Gerard. Dead.

“You have 9 minutes to go, dickweed, and then if you’re not done I’m going to go jack off and you’re on your own,” Frank mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Gerard. 

Gerard looked at Frank, a smile on his face, but then when he saw that Frank was completely serious, he turned quickly and opened his book, flipping the pages until he came across the entry on familiars that his grandmother had written so long ago. “Familiars are companions to witches… Blah, blah, blah… Soulmates… Magic… Friends… _Lovers_.” Gerard’s eyes widened. “Well, I think we’re okay. It says it’s not what usually happens, but nothing bad will come out of—“ He was cut short by Frank’s tongue shoving into his mouth. Frank reached his arms up and tangled his hands in Gerard’s greasy hair, moaning when Gerard finally got the hint and started kissing him back. 

They broke away, panting and staring at each other, and Frank smiled. “Get me out of this room, Gerard, and I’ll blow you.” He yelped when Gerard picked him up and carried him quickly out of the stuffy, magic room.

~~

A few weeks after Frank and Gerard decided to become lovers, their business was booming. They were able to put a down payment on a house—a _house_! Gerard had exclaimed—and move in. Frank was unpacking some vials when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Gerard?” he said, trying to turn around.

“I am going to fuck you in every room of this house,” Gerard muttered into Frank’s neck, “twice.” Frank laughed and turned around, leaning against the table behind him and spreading his legs, letting Gerard settle between them. He licked Gerard’s lips—his tongue was rough, Gerard said he would never get over that—and nipped at them a bit, purring. 

Gerard kissed him, moaning when Frank opened his mouth and let him sneak his tongue inside. Frank tasted like milk and cigarettes, and Gerard would probably think that it was disgusting if it was anyone else. Frank pulled away, smiling, “Which room first?”


End file.
